The disclosure relates to a power supply system and an image forming apparatus.
Such a power supply system is known in which a switching signal (control pulse signal) is output by a control device and an oscillation state of a switching power supply is thus switched. Specifically, the switching power supply includes a transformer, a semiconductor switching element connected to a primary coil of the transformer and configured to control energization of the primary coil, and a switch control unit configured to control switching of the semiconductor switching element, and the control device is configured to output the switching signal to the switch control unit.
In the power supply system as disclosed in Patent Document 1, for example, in preparation for an abnormality that abnormal current flows through the switching power supply and abnormal heat generation is thus caused in the transformer, it is preferably to provide an abnormality detection circuit configured to detect the abnormality of the switching power supply. However, in general, when the abnormality detection circuit is provided, a circuit scale of the power supply system increases.